Another Rose
by Little.Ana
Summary: A girl who thinks is normal, studying at university, hanging out with friends, discovered that actually she is Rose Hathaway's twin sister! But that's not easy, she has a crush in Rose's ex-boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov who hates Rose. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Point of View**

Great. Another day in university, more cheer practicing and if I really want to keep with ballet classes I will have to make some miracle! I swear that I really need a day with 35 hours and not only 24, 24 is too little to everything that I want to do.

Do you believe that one of these days I was walking in the campus at night and a hot (when I mean hot, is really hot!) guy was looking at me like he just have seen a ghost! He was so damn gorgeous! Tall, dark hair, fair skin, green eyes. Oh, those eyes. But, I bet he was just scared because he saw a girl with long deep brown hair, tan skin carrying more books than you think is possible, seriously, I have no idea about how I could carry so many books that night! It was math, chemistry, physics, biology. Yeah, this is what happened when you decide to be a genetic engineer and want to win a Nobel prize in the next few years, well and to keep my scholarship I have to work at the lab of UCLA. By the way, is where I attend, the University of California. I really don't need the scholarship, my parents could afford for it, but it is a pride thing, you got it? No one paying for me to study, just me, myself, my mine sleepless night.

Is so hard to keep to make my dreams came true, I have to do so many sacrifice, like, my mom, Jennifer Streep has a film producer, she wanted that I had studied cinema, I think is really cool, but is not my "destine", well, actually I'm still trying to find my destiny, is not so easy like everyone think it is, it's pretty hard. Thank God my Dad, Edgar Streep, is really proud of me, he is a lawer and this is kind of fun, because he is really serious, just laugh a lot near to my mom, she is kind of crazy, always want to do the best for her movies and family, but my brother… oh, he is a problem! He just spend the whole day in the computer playing some silly games, I think is silly because I always loose when I try to play with him. And, By the way, my name is Rachel Streep, 18 years old, and this is the summary of my life.

**Adrian Point of View**

Oh My God, I think I have drunk so much, or I smoked something stronger that I remember that I had smoked. I just saw a girl EXECTLY like Rose! Gosh, this is NOT normal, but she always a human, I checked, I saw. Oh Damn, this is not a good thing. She look like so much to that bitch who broke my heart, and thought to the dogs eat, but okay, she preferred the Russian guy, Dimitri.

But… I really need to talk to Sydney. She is at a high school near here, she's baby sitting Jailbait, a.k.a Jill Dragomir. Lissa, the queen, decided it was too dangerous to her live in the Court or go to St. Vladmir, she knows for personal experience that there is not so safe like everyone used to think. The safest place for Jailbait it was in a human board school, so, they are there, not just the princess and Sydney, but some guardians are undercover there, some pretend they are P.E. teachers, others are like student, Eddie is one of them, the people at Court have no idea that the young guardian who killed a Moroi (ok, that Moroi tried to kill Lissa, but anyway, he was a Moroi) is now one of the guardian of Princess Jill Dragomir.

Sydney is kind of freaking out, she has thousands of diplomas and now have to go back to high school just to take care of Jill. This was her "punishment" in the Alchemists point of view, they hate vampires, even the good ones, like us, the Morois. But I think Sydney kind of like Jill.

Well, and I'm here, California. After the damned brake up with Rose, I spend some months drinking, smoking, ok, I still do this, olds habit never dies with a man, even when his heart is just like a lot of dust from hell, but, who said my best friend, the Scotch is not from there either? So, I spend some times traveling around the world, until my father said that he wouldn't give me any money until I go back to college, my mother tried to give me some money behind my father's back, but that was hard. He discovered and a lot of confusion happened, and to please my darling mother Daniella Ivashkov, I decided to go back to college, and here the UCLA is a good place, the sun is horrible, really uncomfortable, but this was one of the places more far from Court that I could think. Way from Rose and her happy face of a happy-ending-damn-fairytale, way from Court and the traditions, way from everything. The Human world is pretty fun, a lot of drinks, cigarettes, girl. I just have to call for food and some Morois bring humans for me. But that girl that just look like Rose is too weird. I bet Sydney will be really interested in this, or not.

This is gonna be a long night. I need a drink, or two.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm so happy I had some reviews! It's really nice to know that somebody is reading my fanfic _

_I'll post as much as I can, this is the first time I try to write a fanfic, I always wanted to do it, but I was scared about people opinion, but now I'm enjoying to write._

_Thanks everyone for reading *-*_

_I don't own Vampire Academy, just Rachel and others characters. _

**Adrian P.O.V**

"Please, may I talk to Sydney" I said in the phone, gosh. She is gonna freak out when hear about Rose's freak double.

"Is herself".

"Oh, Sydney! You have no idea about what I have to say to you."

"Adrian? Is you?"

"No, here is from North Polo and it's Santa Claus. Do you have any sexual fantasy with Adrian that I can make true?" I couldn't loose the opportunity to say this. I bet she blushed.

"Adrian Ivashkov! If you just want to take my time, I can't do it. I have a lot of things to do." Uuuuh, I think someone is in PMS.

"What? You are a babysitter now. Are you reading all that books that I recommended to you? What was the name? Oh, 'How to take care of a teenager Moroi who discovered that she is a Princess', or something like this?" Sometimes I just loose my patience with Sydney.

"Remind me to never answer your phone call again." She said with a tired voice, tired of what? Doing nothing, could be just this.

"Okay, no jokes now. I'm on the mode serious-but-hot-guy"

"Say quickly what you want to say, please"

"Sure, baby. Here is the bomb: I saw in the UCLA campus Rose's copy. Like, the girl was exactly like her! A different hair cut, more layers in the hair, but the rest was the same. Seriously, I was really shocked at the time."

I though she was gonna say something more interesting, or be shocked, but noooo, she just say: "What did you drink tonight?"

"Come on, Sydney! You know I just drink enough to live!"

"And now I think you think you are Santa Claus too." Oh, sometimes is so hard to convince women.

"No, I swear. If you want come here and see by your own eyes!"

"I can't go there. You know this. I can't get out of school, unless I have a permission from my responsible. I can't believe it! I'm 18, I'm graduated in chemistry, I know more than this school teachers." Oh, think is the vented-with-Adrian-time.

"Sydney, please. This is really weird. And everybody knows that I hate Rose, no… hate is too strong. I abhor her. Yeah, this is the word. And I wouldn't be looking for her and imagining her in girls' faces around the world. I'm in this damn university trying to finish my art's course, go back home, take money from my parents and drink somewhere else. I just want to do this. But I saw a girl with Rose's face. Or she is a demon who stole her look, or is just coincidence, or something else. We should check this out".

I would never confess this, but I missed adventure and this could be another one, just to distract me from my miserable life. When I finished to talk, Sydney said nothing.

"Are you there? Alchemist? Helloooo? Are you too enchanted with my voice or is just because you are shocked? My speech was too good, yeah, I know that."

"Adrian. I'm going to meet you tomorrow, in the twilight at UCLA art's campus" She said with a hard voice.

"No."

"What? Are you cancelling?"

"No, is not this. I saw her near to the genetics laboratory."

"Oh, so, she is smart or was just passing by?" Was she smiling? I think so. Is kind of hard think about someone that can be smart as Sydney.

"Maybe, or she was just trying to see the guys that work there"

"Were you trying to see the guys there, Adrian?"

"No, alchemist, are you afraid that I was looking for guys and you will have no chances with me?" Ouch, now I bet she is red as a tomato, how I wish I could see her face now.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV! Stop. With. This. Now."

"Yeah, you are really scared about the idea I was looking for guys."

"Stop!"

"Don't worry, darling. I wasn't. I really like women." How I love to play with people's mood. Sometimes is funny and I can escape of my own mind.

"Okay. Enough for tonight. Call me in the morning."

"Morning for you or for me? You know I'm taking classes in the afternoon. It sucks the sun. But is not impossible to handle with that."

"Okay. Tomorrow I'll be there. I just have to talk to the guardians because of Jill. I can't leave her, but she can't go with me."

Sweet Jailbait, she must be really mad about the fact of staying at the school all the time. I think I'm gonna introduce her to drinks, this must cheer her up, but Lissa would kill me if she discover. Better not.

"Well, Alchemist. The best you can do is let her at her dorm with a guardian watching some Disney movies, like the one about the fish-girl"

"What? Do you think she is going to stay at her dorm watching Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah, fish-girl, Little Mermaid. It's all the same. Or, you can lie to her. Say you have some alchemist secret mission. Just don't say mission or secret in the same phrase, this may let her a little bit more curious about it."

"Don't worry about it. You have no idea about how many complicated situations I've been through the last few years. A teenager girl will be no problem."

"I hope so. Bye alchemist."

"Okay, good night Adrian."

**Sydney Point of View**

I guess is too much to ask some days in peace. After everything that happened to Rose and our crazy trip around the country to keep her safe and find the other Dragomir, that now we now is Jill, I tough I would have some time to relax, but no. I had to deal with all my mess for helping Rose, almost everybody though she was the one who killed the Queen Tatiana, but in the end it was discovered that Tasha Ozera was the murdered. It was a big shock for everyone, but the worst was for Christian, he is Lissa's boyfriend and Tasha was his aunt. There's only 3 weeks since she was killed.

But I'm not that close to Lissa or Christian, but Lissa choose me to take care of her sister, actually I think it was Rose who gave this crazy idea of send Jill to live in a human school, it's crazy, but it's safe. Because is really hard for the Moroi to live in California: sun, sun and sun. But Jill isn't suffering or anything like this, we are doing the best we can to make her comfortable, but be comfortable is not the same of been happy. She miss her family and friends, I can see this is her face. I'm a little cold when we are talking about feelings, but doesn't mean I'm blind. Is not so nice to be close to her, she is a good girl, but is so creepy that she needs blood! Ewwwwww.

And now I'm going to have to spend same time with Adrian Ivashvok to discover more about this girl who look like Rose. I like Adrian, but in a friend way, he is kind of crazy, maybe it's spirit's fault, but I don't think so. Oh my Lord, I have to learn to feel normal near to Moroi, everyday I become more friend of Jill, and maybe one day I will forget about the blood part, it's gonna be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! _

_Thanks to the reviews and the Story Alerts. It's great to know that somebody is reading my story _

_It took a while to write this chapter because I had a writer block and because is near to Christmas and there is a lot of things to do: buy presents, travels and etc._

_But I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Xoxo,_

_Ana_

**Rachel Point of View**

Oh no, I forgot I have to meet my mother today. Damn it. She will be freaking out. She is producing a crazy movie about zombies. Yeah, I have no idea about how she decided to do it, but it's my mom, she's kind of crazy, but I love her.

Today my plans was only meet my mom in the morning and them go to the cheer practicing, but something changed my plans, or better, someone.

On Saturday I never have classes, but I received a e-mail from my advanced biology teacher saying that he have to meet me in the afternoon to talk about my project. This is not a good thing. I'm using all my time and knowledge in this project, maybe it is my first step to get a Nobel in the future. Some of my friends say that I'm a little bit paranoid with it, but it's not true. I'm just a little bit more focus in my objective than they. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone screaming my name.

"Rachhhhhhh!"

"Mom!"

'Hey darling, I can't stay a long time here, I have a meeting in 10 minutes." Said my mom, today she was more weird than usual. Her curly long brown hair was down, she was wearing a green long dress and I could see she went to the beach cause she was more red than white. While I get tan really fast in the sun, she get red. And I know she envy this on me, but envy in a good way.

"Okay, Mom. I have news! My biology teacher want to talk to me about my project"

"Oh, baby! This is so good! It's about what your research?" She was forget about it. I think it's because she hates numbers or anything more complicated, Jennifer Streep is more artistic.

'Mom, do you really want that I explain to you about the human DNA and how I want to develop a vaccine to people that are allergic to sun?"

"You win it, I don't wanna know. It's too complicated" Yep, I knew it.

"Relax, mom. Tell me your news!"

"Ohhhh my baby! I'm so excited! I just schedule the date for our new movie premiere!"

"When?' I pretended that I was excited, when it's near to movies premiere she become more paranoid than already is, and that's not a good thing to see.

"I won't tell you! It's surpriseeeee" I should suspect she would say something like this.

"Mom, that's great, but you are late to your meeting and I have cheer practicing"

"I don't know why you keep cheering. It's not smart do that." Ouch, she shouldn't have talked about cheer like this"

"Mom! We had this talk a thousand times! I cheer since I remember I was alive, I love it! I feel free while I'm screaming and jumping. I know everything is possible. We can thought a girl in the air and she can almost fly. We do almost impossible things."

"It's so superficial."

"It's not!" Gosh, I hate the prejudice that exist with cheerleaders, people think we are stupid, and just little Barbies while we are athletics, not in the usual way. But we are. "Mom, I really have to go."

"Bye, Rach. And take care of yourself". Wow, this was weird, why my mom would say something like this, but later I discovered that she suspected of something, maybe she was predicting, or maybe not.

"One, two, three, jump!" I screamed! God, sometimes I think I'm gonna loose my voice in the practicing, it's always like this. But I liked it.

"Rach! Is enough for today, don't you have to talk to your teacher?" Said Madeline, she is one of my best friends. Short, blond, with short hair and blue eyes, that's Madaline."

"Oh, damn it! I almost forgot it. Okay, guys. Was good today, see ya!" I didn't even finished to talk and I started to run to the shower. The best thing in the world is a shower after training, maybe kissing is better, of course is better, and chocolate too.

I arrived 5 minutes late in the meeting, we had decided to meet in a coffee shop near to the campus, but I didn't see my teacher, weird. He is so punctual, look like a english, he is never late, never. So something might happened to him, right?

I kept trying to see him and decided to called him, but no one answered the phone… oh, shit. I have a bad feeling about this. But them I saw a blond girl, I guess she was 18 years old and she was looking directly to me with a scared face. What the fuck happened to my face? Yesterday was that hot guy looking at me like that and today this girl. Than someone touched my shoulder, I turned really fast and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the hot guy, the one I saw yesterday. Gosh, he is more handsome than I thought. He has really green eyes, I think I could spend a lot of time just looking at him, he had dark hair and he used it in a messy way, but it was a mess that I knew the spend a lot of time in the morning to let his hair just like that, he was using a green t-shirt and I knew it was a Armani and black pants. He looked at me in a penetrating way, like he couldn't believe he was seeing me, I have no idea why he was looking at me in that way, it was weird, but at the same time it was good. But then he spoke

"Hi" He just said that. But I couldn't stop to want to him speak more, Gosh! I'm looking a freaky speaking like this of a guy I just met! But this what happen when you spend majority of your time with not-hot-nerds and a guy that looks like that got out of a movie came to speak to you. I really need a man.

"Hey, my name is Rachel Streep, and you are?" Yeah! A point for me! I spoke normally, I said my name to a stranger! But it's a hot stranger, so I guess is a different category. I think if he asked me anything I would answered. Oh, I look like a desperate girl.

"Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov". Oh my Adrian.

Then I noticed that the girl was still looking at me, but he face was a little bit more normal now. Like she recovered from a shock. Creepy.

"Do you like to seat with me? And my friend?' He pointed to the blond girl.

**Adrian Point of View**

It's so weird look at this girl, at Rachel and see Rose's face. Looks like that God is playing with me, come on. Rose broke my heart, smashed it, burned it and through the ashes in the ocean and in the end I still meet a girl who looks like her. But I can see something different in Rachel, maybe is the way she walk, like she is dancing, or the clothes. I bet Rose wouldn't wear a flowery skirt, so delicate... Yeah, this is the world, Rachel is more delicate than Rose.

But she was looking to me with admiration, sure I'm so damn beautiful that is almost impossible to stop to look at me and wonder how it is to touch my perfect hair, yeah, I think my self esteem is still good.

"Please, have I sit." I tried to be polite to her. She is not Rose, she is not Rose, I kept repeating to myself.

"Sure. Hi I'm Rachel Streep" She said to Sydney. Gosh, Sydney was as pale as a Strigoi, and this is not normal.

"I... I'm..." Sydney tried to say, come on! She have to pretend that she was normal and talking to a normal people.

"She is Sydney." I said quickly trying to fix the damage that Sydney could do. Seriously, I told her that Rachel was exactly like Rose, but I think she didn't believe me, but what can I do. I'm always right.

"Hi Sydney, is a pleasure to meet you". Said Rose, ops, Rachel extending the hand to Sydney shake it, but Sydney couldn't move and she noticed it and took the hand back, smart girl.

"So, you are from here, from California?" I started the conversation with a normal topic, I couldn't just arrive and say something like ' you look like a half-vampire that I know and I want to discover why you are so similar' but my instinct said that she would think that I'm crazier than I really am.

"Yeah..." Damn it, she think we are psycho. I can see by her aura, that it is getting blue, this mean she is a little bit scared. "I was born here."

"Because a lot of people come here to study, try to be famous or anything like that" I was sounding so stupid, I really need a new topic, but Sydney didn't recover and I don't know what to say, and it's pretty hard let Adrian Ivashkov with out words.

"So… " She is uncomfortable, crap.

"Rachel, right? Why I have the impression I had seen you before?" Stupid. I shouldn't said that, but I think she can't read thoughts, I hope she can't.

"Oh, I don't know. " No, this part she was lying. Her aura was a little bit red, oh, she was embarrassed. Why in earth was she embarrassed?

"Please, can you say your last name again?" Yeah, Sydney was back. At least now I'm sure she didn't have a collapse and the alchemist won't kill me.

"Rachel Streep. Aren't you all kidnappers that are trying to get more information about me, are you?" She was joking, but I think she was scared about the possibilities of us be kidnappers, she can be relax about it. I gave her my heart breaker smile and I could see she was more relaxed now, yeah, no female can resist to me." So, tell me what are you both doing here" She said.

"Well, I really wanted to have a coffee." Oh Gosh! Why Sydney had to answer like that? It was so stupid.

"Yeah, I guess you came to the right place with your boyfriend"

"What?" Damn it, she though Sydney was my girlfriend. "No, she is not my girlfriend. Sydney is my…. Friend." I wasn't sure if I could said she was my friend, we weren't Best Friends Forever, but she wasn't a stranger to me.

"Oh, it's great to hear this." She said before she could stop. Oh, but I liked the way she said that. Adrian, stop with this, I said to myself, sometimes I give advices to myself, but rarely I listen to it.


End file.
